


The Tell-tale Kiss

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: Based on a prompt: It’s the secret dating trope, like “I forgot we haven’t told people were dating and I just kissed you goodbye in front of all our friends” kinda like what happened on Friends with Chandler and Monica.





	The Tell-tale Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by @cat-sophia , (thank you for thinking of me) who received the prompt request. This may be slightly different than what the anon had in mind (among other things because I don’t remember the Friends scene, sorry), but at least it includes secret dating and a kiss. It’s a tiny thing written too fast for my standards, but I hope you like it :) (This is unbeta’d, so apologies for all the mistakes)

“We’d better keep it a secret, you know, until we figure out what’s really between us.”

Those were the words of his girlf—, well of his friend Emma, when both were saying goodbye at the door of her apartment after spending a whole weekend without leaving her bed. And Killian understood because he knew Emma, he knew her fears, her insecurities and he wasn’t going to be the one to add one more burden to her, especially when it was something so new that he didn’t want to take any false steps that could lead to her pushing him away.

Not that he could deny her anything, especially when she bit her bottom lip before drawing the tiniest of a smile, as she gave him a pleading look underneath her eyelashes. So he couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh, nod in silence and place a soft kiss on her lips before leaving.

To his relief, that weekend together was not a one-time thing. They kept dating in secret, sharing together every free moment, both in his apartment and in hers while also following the routine of going out with their group of friends, to keep up appearances.

And the thing worked well between them. In front of their friends, they continued to behave as they have until now, except for some furtive glances or some accidental touch of their hands. But when they were alone, oh, Killian treasured those moments as something precious. He felt privileged to see Emma act so carefree, so passionately. Her kisses were only meant for him, her hands only caressed his body, he was the one who listened to her most intimate secrets. With each moment alone with her, he fell more in love with that incredible woman.

But keeping the secret was increasingly difficult too. He had to make great efforts to avoid placing his arm around her shoulders while they were sitting in their usual Granny’s booth with David and Mary Margaret in front of them.

Other times, he had to repress the longing and look away — he tried very hard not to look at her because it would be impossible to control himself — whenever David or Liam greeted their respective girlfriends with a kiss on the lips.

The worst part was the nights when they went out for a drink with the rest of the group. Those nights were a utter torture, especially when Emma decided to dress provocatively. “ _It’s just for you_ ,” she whispered, brushing her lips against the lobe of his ear, too close, but at the same time so far away.

Her lips would draw a tempting smirk before heading towards the dance floor swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music and attracting both the eyes of men and women along the way.  _She was bloody gorgeous._  On those occasions he wouldn’t move from the bar, while watching all her movements carefully, biting his tongue to avoid shouting from the rooftops that she wasn’t available, while holding tightly his drink, in an attempt to keep his hands busy and avoid stamping a fist on the face of anyone who dared to touch even the least portion of her skin.

His whole body tingled those nights, not only because of the irrational jealousy that gripped him but because of his need to pull her towards him and kiss her senselessly for the rest of the night, not caring about anything or anyone around them.

These possessive impulses gradually calmed down, while he resigned himself to being patient, waiting for the next step, demonstrating with both his actions and words that she could trust him, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

For that reason, he didn’t take particularly well to have to separate from her during a whole long weekend. And David was the one to blame. Well, to be fair, the poor man was only the fiancé, a victim after all. The person he should blame was his own brother, who had had the brilliant idea of celebrating David’s bachelor party for a full weekend in a place lost in the middle of the mountains. Luckily the coverage was adequate enough to allow him to spend most of the nights in endless sexting sessions with his girlf— with Emma.

“That mattress was bloody uncomfortable.” He mumbled that excuse in the mornings during breakfast, when his friends asked him why he looked so tired. At least he had been fortunate enough not to have to share a bedroom with anyone, he thought as he pressed his lips together to suppress the grin that threatened to form and that would betray his nocturnal activities.

What Killian didn’t imagine was that this weekend separated from his secret lover would bring surprising consequences. But after all, the passion that emanated between them was so powerful that it was a matter of time that that feeling ended up being revealed.

It was all his fault, actually. On Sunday afternoon after the bachelor party, Liam and David, the two friends with a couple —he silently also counted himself as one of them, of course— decided that instead of going to their respective homes, they missed their girlfriends, so they decided to organize an improvised encounter in Granny’s. He wasn’t going to be the one to reject the idea, especially when that would mean seeing Emma sooner than he would have anticipated.

The moment he entered the door and focused his gaze on Emma, who in turn offered him the brightest of smiles, he forgot everything around him, while any attempt to behave rationally went out the window. He hurried toward her and cupped her face with his hands as his lips sought hers instinctively. Killian realized his mistake at the same moment their lips came into contact, feeling as she stiffened. Everything happened in an instant, just as he pushed away while stammering an apology, she pulled him back towards her, capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss. And everything ceased to exist around them.

“What’s going on here?” After what seemed like hours, although it could only last a few seconds, David’s voice brought them out of their reverie, getting to break the kiss. They still took a few seconds to pull away, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. Then, he searched her gaze to make sure everything was fine. Only when she nodded subtly giving him a shy smile did he finally pull away from her, though their hands remained laced.

When they faced their friends, they met with a few wide eyes and open mouths. And an expectant silence.

“I guess I missed my boyfriend.” Out of the corner of his eye, Killian could see Emma shrugged as she squeezed his hand slightly. That was the signal that everyone seemed to be waiting for, as the moment the words slid through her mouth the silence was replaced by shouts of joy, while they listened to the occasional “ _It was about time!_ ”

It was in this way that his girlfriend — finally he could use that word freely — surprised him once again, exposing her feelings in front of everyone with just a few words. His impulsive kiss was the catalyst, of course. And also the first of the innumerable public displays of affection that their friends had to suffer from that moment on.

In the end, it wasn’t so bad the idea of being separated for a weekend. Not at all. Although now that the love they felt for each other no longer had to be hidden, he preferred not to have to separate from her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
